The Potter's Story
by prongsiegurl
Summary: Lily and james used to be great friends. What happened in 5th year? Will they become friends again? Maybe more?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
"Lily!"  
  
"James!"  
  
Lily ran up and gave James Potter a big hug. They hadn't seen each other all summer. They were now in their fifth year. They both were really good friends, each only having two friends closer than them.  
  
"How was your summer?" James asked Lily as he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter helped her and her friends Anna and Emily get their trunks on the train.  
  
"It was O.K. I wanted to kill Petunia though. I swear if she called me 'freak' one more time, I would've stuffed my wand straight up her a-"  
  
"Ah, ah. Watch your language, Miss Evans," Sirius joked while waggling his finger at her. Lily smiled sheepishly.  
  
"Sorry. So anyway, how was your summer, James?"  
  
"It was OK. I was kind of lonely though. I had to attend so many of my parent's dinners. It was so boring. I'm really glad to be going back," Said James. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. They found a compartment and they all loaded their things in them.  
  
They all discussed their summers for a little while and then Peter, Remus, Sirius, Emily, Anna, and James started to doze off. Lily couldn't sleep. She had been waiting to go back for two months. She loved the magical world and wanted to see all her friends.  
  
Lily looked at all of her friends. Anna Eaton and Emily Hogan were her best friends. Anna had blonde hair that went half way down her back. She had blue eyes with flecks of light blue in the middle and a golden tan complexion. She had a very pretty face and a great personality. If you were an enemy though, Merlin help your soul. Emily had light brown hair that was shoulder length. She had funny eyes. They were bluish green that had bits of yellow around the pupil. She also had a pretty face but paler skin. They both were tall and skinny. They were about 5'7 or 5'8. Anna had an athletic build to her though because she played Quidditch and swam in the summer. Together, the three girls were the most wanted girls in the school.  
  
Lily loved her friends but she also loved the guys. Sirius Black was a ladies man. He flirted with everyone, even 7th years. He had dark brown hair that fell elegantly into his eyes. He was very good looking. He had an athletic build because of Quidditch. He was tall, around 6'0. Remus Lupin was equally good looking but was very mysterious. He had sandy hair with brown eyes that sometimes were a stormy color. He was tall also around 5'11 and thin, not very musley though. Peter Pettigrew was a runt. He was 5'6 and pudgy. He had blonde hair and brown eyes. He didn't really do anything and could be annoying.  
  
Last of her friends was James Potter. He was the best looking. He had unruly black hair that never layd down. He had these gorgeous hazel eyes. He had a strong jaw that made Lily just want to pet it. (She has a thing for strong jaws. A/N - So do I!!). He was about Sirius's height. He has a great body, thanks to Quidditch training. He was really sweet and had girlfriends like Sirius. Lily would never admit it, but she liked him. He was her friend and she would rather have a friendship with him. Along with the other boys, they were the most wanted guys in the school. They called themselves the Marauders.  
  
Lily thought about herself. She had long wavy red hair. She had bright green almond shaped eyes. She had pale white complexion and was thin. She was about 5'7 also. She wasn't athletic but studious. She read a lot. She was kind and sweet and didn't like to see anyone hurt, even the Slytherins. She wouldn't admit to herself but she was very pretty. She refused to believe that so many guys were after her.  
  
After a while Lily started to get tired and leaned up against James to fall asleep. They still had a while until they reached Hogwarts.  
  
A/N - I've decided to write a Lilly/James story in addition to my Harry/OC story. I'm still going to update in that one too. Hope you all will like this story. REVIEW!!  
  
-Prongsiegurl  
  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the characters that I make up. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
A few hours later, James, Lily, and the gang woke up and changed into their school robes. They ate the last of their goodies and made sure they had everything before getting off of the train. They had to split up because there wasn't enough room for them all. Lily, James, and Sirius went into one carriage. Anna, Emily, Remus, and Peter went into another.  
  
They all talked about different things to be done this year. They hoped for more Hogsmade weekends and other things. James and Sirius talked about different pranks they could pull.  
  
~*~  
  
All of the students entered the hall, excited to be back to their true home. They sat together at the Gryffindor table. James sat next to Lily with Sirius on her other side. On the other side of the table, Remus sat next to Anna with Emily on her other side, and then Peter.  
  
As they were talking, a brown haired girl ran into the room hugging Lily from behind. Lily turned to see who it was, and smiled. She was 5'8 with blue eyes. She was also very pretty and on the slim side. Lily grinned at her friend as she sat next to Sirius. All the girls knew she had a HUGE crush on the infamous Sirius Black.  
  
"Hey Ailisa. How's your summer? Why weren't you on the train?" Lily asked her best friend.  
  
"Get this. Marc forgot to get up early this morning so we missed the train. Sam and I were so mad at him. We had to get a ministry official to come and get us. I was so embarrassed. My summer was lonely though. I wish I could've seen you more often," Ailisa Jones smiled sadly at her friend.  
  
Lily returned the smile. Lily felt so bad for her friend. She was an orphan living with her twin brothers Sam and Marc Jones. Her parents were killed on duty because they were aurors. They were poor and had to work in the summer for extra money. It was a hard life.  
  
Just then the first years came bustling through the door looking very frightened. They all remembered how frightened they were. Lily remembered that day. James and Sirius had told them all that a dragon was going to eat them unless they knew a counter curse. If they didn't know one, they would be eaten and wouldn't become a witch or wizard.  
  
~*~  
  
After the feast Dumbledore made his speech.  
  
"Hello students. Welcome back to Hogwarts. Just a reminder that the Whomping Willow and Forbidden Forest are off limits. If you would like to join the infamous Marauders in detention, just go against the rules." James and Sirius stood up proudly at that remark. Lily had to pull them back down. "Yes well, prefects, you may lead the students to your houses now."  
  
Remus and Lily told them the password, because they were prefects, they had to lead the first years.  
  
~*~  
  
When everyone had gone to bed at midnight, Lily and James stayed up talking.  
  
"Congratulations on becoming prefect Lils. I knew that you would do it."  
  
"Thanks James."  
  
"Lily, what do you think love is?" Lily looked at James like he had three heads.  
  
"I mean, I was reading this book and it said something about love in it. I was just wondering what you thought about it."  
  
"Well, I guess love is something that everyone needs. When you lave someone, you would do anything for that person. You would die to protect them. Everything melts away when you are near that person. Nothing else in the world matters. When you're not with them, you yearn to be with them. It doesn't matter what they do, even if it's bad, because you love them," Lily finished.  
  
James just looked at her. She said that with so much emotion. Who does she love? "I think it's time for bed James," Lily said. With that she went upstairs. She didn't trust herself enough to just sit there with him. She might just leap on him and smother him in kisses. God, why did she say all that?  
  
"Goodnight Lily." James said sadly. He felt like he lost something special.  
  
A/N - Coming up next, the dreaded incident.  
  
Prongsiegurl 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
The months went by happily for Lily and James. They celebrated Halloween, Christmas, Easter, Lily's birthday, James's birthday, other friends' birthdays, among other holidays together. They did pranks on enemies and shared good times together. Everyone thought that they would get together by the end of the year.  
  
~*~  
  
Towards O.W.L.S though, Lily was a wreck. She kept on trying to memorize the library. Her other friends were just as worried, well, except James and Sirius. They kept trying to get everyone to lighten up. They were failing miserably.  
  
The two had come up with a 'brilliant plan' according to them. They planned to put this into action just before the tests. They couldn't wait to have their friends back.  
  
~*~  
  
(A Few Days before the Test)  
  
Lily and the others were in the common room studying, what a surprise. She was going over Herbology notes, when suddenly a bunch of firecrackers went off in the room. Everyone started screaming and the prefects tried to calm everyone down. Then all of the gang's notes were blown out of the window by a burst of wind through the common room. Lily felt so angered and was ready to tear whoever did this apart. She heard laughing by the fireplace. It was James and Sirius.  
  
Remus was trying to get the notes back while everyone else just sat there stunned because now they had nothing to study from. Lily ran over to them and slapped them both.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS? NOW WE HAVE NOTHING TO STUDY FROM! MERLIN, YOU TWO CAN BE SO IMMATURE SOMETIMES!" Lily screamed at them.  
  
"Lighten up, Lils. We were just trying to get you away from studying. We know that the tests are important, but honestly, do you need to study everyday and night?" James asked her.  
  
Lily was livid but then he smiled at her and it went down a little. "Let's go to breakfast"  
  
~*~  
  
During breakfast, Lily was still angry at them but her fondness for James helped an awful lot.  
  
Just then a Hufflepuff girl by then name of Jessica Appleby came and sat on James's lap. She smiled at him and started to snog him. After five minutes of this torture, Sirius kicked him underneath the table.  
  
"Ow! Oh, yeah, people, this is my girlfriend Jess. Isn't she great," He said with a dreamy expression. Everyone looked from James to Lily with a surprised/horrid look on their faces. They knew Lily liked James.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong?" a clueless James asked her. Jess smiled smugly at her.  
  
"What's wrong? You're a conceited idiot that's what. I hate you James Potter. I hate you for hurting me and for losing my notes you selfish prick." With that, Lily ran from the room.  
  
"What just happened?"  
  
Remus glared at James. "You just lost a good friend James. You're really thick, you know that." Everyone left James and Jessica to snog at the table.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily never wanted to talk to James again. They constantly fought. James realized what life without Lily was like. He also realized that he liked her more than a friend. He always had but never really thought about it. To him, she was just 'one of the guys'.  
  
Everyone else forgave him for being a prat but Lily never did. She hated him; at least that's what she told everyone. James isn't know what to do, so he had many girlfriends to try and forget Lily. It never worked.  
  
The summer before 7th year though, he promised to himself that he would change.  
  
A/N - Well, there you go. Post more tomorrow or maybe tonight.  
  
Prongsiegurl 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
"Lily, sweetie, we're so proud of you! This is your last year! Now, you promised that you would write all the time. Don't forget, understand?" Mrs. Evans said.  
  
"I know mum. I promise t write every day," 17 year old Lily Evans said.  
  
"Congratulations on getting Head girl this year, we're so proud of you hunny. Now it's almost time for the train to leave. We love you sweetheart," Lily's father told her.  
  
With a kiss to each of her parents and a quick "I love you too", Lily turned to her sister Petunia. Petunia was three years older than her and hated Lily. Lily didn't really like her either. "Well Petunia, goodbye."  
  
"Bye freak." Lily rolled her eyes and waved her family off. She got her stuff and ran through the barrier to Platform 9 ¾.  
  
There were witches and wizards all over the place saying goodbyes and greeting their friends. Lily took a deep breath when she got on the platform. She loved the smell. It was the smell of magic. It was a perfect smell.  
  
Lily made her way onto the train and put her stuff in the head compartment. She then walked off the train to see if she could find her friends. Instead, she saw the one person she was trying to avoid. James Potter.  
  
He was saying goodbye to his family. "Now, James dear, write everyday and tell us what's new in the life at Hogwarts," his mother said.  
  
"Try not to get in too much trouble, son. Also try and get that girl you've been after," His father told him with a wink and a nudge. James blushed scarlet. "Dad."  
  
His parents smiled at him. A little girl with raven black hair in pigtails tugged on her parents' robes. "Can I go to Hogwarts too? Please? I miss James when he goes away. Please?"  
  
James bent down and looked the girl in the eye. "Erin, you know that you can't come with me. In two years you'll be able to go." Seeing tars in the girl's eyes he said, "But maybe little sis, if you're good for mom and dad, they might let you come see me on a Hogsmade weekend. How does that sound?" Erin smiled and hugged her brother. Lily smiled.  
  
This was the James Potter she used to know. Not the one that took over his body in fifth year. That one was an arrogant, ladies' man prick. This James was the one that she fell in love with years ago. The one that was sensitive, caring, and sweet. There was no contest to the one that she really loved. While in her thinking, she didn't notice his father point to her and ask who that was. She didn't realize James turn around and blush.  
  
His parents knew who she was, the love of James's life. They smiled and said goodbye to their son. James kissed them and the little girl. They then disappeared. Lily realizing that she was starring blushed. James was a little upset that she ran off, but maybe she saw that he had changed. A little glimmer of hope appeared in James's heart then as he went to find his friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Hours later, after Lily found her friends, they sat and talked in a compartment. No one else was allowed in the head compartment so she just sat there with her friends until the prefects meeting. She didn't tell anyone about seeing James and his family.  
  
Just then the Marauders came in. Sirius, Remus, and Peter stayed good friends with the girls but James was and enemy to the girls except Ailisa and Anna. Ailisa was going out with Sirius and Anna was going out with Remus. They had made an effort to be nice around James, but they didn't like him much after leading Lily on. Greetings were exchanged and the boys sat down.  
  
Sirius sat down next to Ailisa and gave her a passionate kiss that went on for minutes until Emily told them to get a room. Remus sat next to Anna and gave her a small kiss before discussing their summers. Peter sat nest to James who sat across from Lily. She wasn't too happy with this but he didn't really talk to her. He was trying to keep himself under control and to make him see more mature.  
  
Lily had grown up over the summer. She had developed curves in all the right places. Her hair was sleeker and skin more flawless skin. Her lips were fuller and just seemed to give off a radiant glow. She was perfect to James.  
  
Apparently things were going well for all her friends. When everything was going well, Lily left to go to the prefects meeting to find out who the Head Boy was and to greet all of the prefects.  
  
A/N - I hope you like this chapter. Please review!  
  
Prongsiegurl 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Lily made her way to the Head's carriage where the Prefect's meeting would be held. She was excited about the New Year and being Head Girl. If only she knew who was the Head Boy. She entered the compartment only to be greeted by the new prefects.  
  
She saw all the same prefects from last year and the new ones from this year. She smiled at them all as she walked up to the front of the carriage. She sat down waiting for the Head Boy to come in.  
  
Five minutes later the Head Boy was MIA. How does he expect to get anything done if he can't even be on time! I mean, honestly, what was Dumbledore thinking, appointing a Head Boy that can't even show up on time! Lily thought. Just then the compartment door opened and in came an out of breath Head Boy.  
  
Lily took a sharp in take of breath. WHAT WAS DUMBLEDORE THINKING! HE MUST BE CRAZY! Her brain yelled.  
  
"POTTER!" she screeched. "What are you doing here? Please tell me you blew up a toilet and the Head Boy caught you and sent you here. Please tell me that you are blocking him from view. Please tell me you're NOT the Head Boy." Lily stared at him with a dumbfounded look.  
  
He just kept on smiling. Not grinning, but a true smile. "I'm Head Boy Evans. Is that a problem with you?"  
  
Lily hit her forehead off of the table many times. The last time she went to hit her head; she landed on a soft hand. She looked up at James's smiling face. "I don't want you to get a concussion. If you could stop then we could get this meeting going?" he said. Lily just groaned.  
  
"Sorry I'm late everyone. I had to uh... have a chat with a certain Slytherin 'friend' of mine." Just then Severus Snape walked through the door all wet. James grinned.  
  
"POTTER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! DON'T YOU HAVE TO GO BLOW UP ANOTHER TIOLET AT ANOTHER SLYTHERIN? WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR ROBES? NO!! YOU'RE HEAD BOY!"  
  
"You blew up a toilet?" Lily groaned at him. "Snape sit down. I want to get this over with."  
  
"I don't need to take you're orders mudblood. You're not Head Girl." Snape snapped at her.  
  
"Actually she is Head Girl. I'm taking 20 points from Slytherin for usage of horrible names Snivellus. Sit down now!" James yelled at Severus. He sat down quickly.  
  
"Now, you're passwords are..."  
  
The meeting dragged on very slowly for an hour. Passwords were handed out and ideas were taken for the activities for the upcoming year. Lily and James went back into their compartments with their friends and hung out with them. To Lily, the end of the train ride couldn't go any slower.  
  
~*~  
  
The students entered the hall, lily and James bringing up the rear. They had to make sure no one was left on the train and the train was clean. They also had to supervise the luggage being carried off. Lily was starving and exhausted.  
  
Then the sorting began and there were 10 new students added to Gryffindor. Lily clapped and cheered all of them on for getting in. They ate the wonderful feast and sent death glares at the Marauders. Actually, Lily sent death glares at James. She still didn't forget the girlfriends from 5th year.  
  
After the feast, Dumbledore stood up to give the beginning of term speech.  
  
"Good evening students. Congratulations to the first years and the houses they got in."  
  
"ESPECIALLY THE GRYFFINDORS! GRYFFINDORS RULE!" Sirius stood on his seat and yelled. This was met by cheering from Gryffindor and hisses from Slytherin. The other houses silently agreed. They like their own houses but there was always a party at the Gryffindor house. Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Well said Mr. Black. Moving on. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Our older students should know the meaning of that word," he said with a glance at the Marauders. "There is also a list of 150 items that are now off limits in the hallway. If you want to check this list, it's in Mr. Filch's office. Now our Head Boy and Head girl this year are James Potter and Lily Evans from Gryffindor." There were cheers and sighs to James and cat calls and whistles to Lily. James frowned at the response Lily got.  
  
"Now, if the prefects will take everyone up to their houses, you are dismissed." Everyone stood up and left the Great Hall.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Lily and her friends were sitting in the common room. Emily, Anna, and Ailisa had taken to teasing Lily about James being Head boy.  
  
"And then, if he does something wrong, will you spank him?" The girls giggled. Lily glared.  
  
"For the umpteenth time, NO!" Lily said.  
  
"Well, Lily we all know how bad James is. What would his punishment be?" Ailisa asked with a gleam in her eye.  
  
Before Lily could answer though, the portrait opened and in walked two figures.  
  
"Sirius, where is he?" A pretty blonde asked him.  
  
"I'm not telling you Gwen." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Tell me where James is Sirius!"  
  
"Must be James's new flavor," Lily whispered to her friends. The girl looked livid when Sirius yet again told her no. She grabbed Sirius by the collar and threw him up against the wall glaring up at his face.  
  
"Sirius Orion Black, I swear, if you don't tell me where James Potter is," she said in a dangerously low voice, "I'll personally tattoo, 'Sirius Black is a shag bandit' on your forehead."  
  
Just then, a laugh was heard at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone turned to look for the promising fight to James Potter.  
  
"Gwen, if you'll please stop harassing my best friend."  
  
"Jimmy, I can never stop teasing Sirius. He lends himself to it way too much." Gwen said while giving James a hug.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!" a bunch of girls yelled out.  
  
"Oh, perfect. James's fan club has gotten wind of the new flavor in store," Anna said.  
  
Gwen looked at them surprised.  
  
A/N: I'm Sooooooooooo Sorry for not updating in a while. Really. I am. I went to an over night swim team trip and never found the time after that. Plus I'm writing a new Lily and James story called Much Ado about Nothing. I really am sorry for not writing. PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
Prongsiegurl 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Gwen looked at them surprised.  
  
"No one touches James without our consent. NO ONE. We say when it's okay for you to hug him. We have to think that you're trust worthy. We don't even know who you are. We only want what's best for our Ickle Jamiekins," the ringleader, Samantha said in a sickening sweet voice.  
  
Gwen started to smile. "You have a fan club, Jamesie-Poo. Oh, how cute. I didn't know my Jimmy-boy was so popular. I'm so proud of you," she said while pinching his cheek. The girls were livid.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH HIM! WHAT DID WE TELL YOU! I'M TIRED OF THIS! GIRLS!"  
  
And with that, James Potter fan club threw Gwen out of the common room and refused to let her in. Sirius, Remus, Peter, and James couldn't help but laugh at her.  
  
"Oh, man, Gwen isn't going to be happy with that," Sirius said while trying to breathe again.  
  
"Girls, do you know who that was?" James asked them. They smiled and shook their heads.  
  
'Why do you ask James?" Samantha asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just curious." The marauders stood up and walked out of the common room laughing. Lily looked at her friends. They were smiling.  
  
"I can't wait to see what drama appears at Hogwarts at dinner. C'mon, let's not miss anything," Lily said.  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was seated at the Great Hall awaiting dinner. Lily was looking at James's fan club smothering him and showering him with compliments. Lily had to look away it was so sickening. The teachers walked in as did professor Dumbledore. He looked at James and smiled. Lily could tell that something good was going to happen when James smiled back.  
  
Everyone was served with wonderful food and was halfway through eating when someone else walked through the door. It was Gwen.  
  
"You know it was just a bruise, Madam Pomfrey. I didn't need to stay in the hospital wing at all. I didn't even need to go. Ah, Professor Dumbledore how are you?" she asked when she reached the Head Table.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine, thank you. I was wondering why you needed to go to the hospital wing though," he said.  
  
"Oh, I went to go see James and some love-struck girls threw me out of the common room for giving him a hug. Then, some Slytherins decided it would be nice to throw some Dungbombs at me while trying to get back in. Madam Pomfrey was walking by and made me go." Dumbledore was smiling. "Is this the kind of school you run? The kind that attacks innocent bystanders?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"INNOCENT?! YOU TOUCHED HIM WITHOUT ASKING! YOU-"  
  
"Samantha please be quiet. Attention everyone. I would like you all to meet my sister, Gwen Potter. Yes, my sister. She is my twin." James said. Everyone gasped and mumbled things about her being an auror and a famous novelist. Lily's eyes grew wide as she stared at the twins.  
  
A/N – Sucky chapter, I know. Please Review! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
They were related? No one knew, except for the Marauders and a few of the teachers. It didn't click that they had the same last name so that meant they were related. Lily felt really foolish. Here she thought that they were going out.  
  
"So you were attacked by my students. You're a famous auror. Couldn't you take them?" Dumbledore said with a mile on his face. Gwen rolled her eyes.  
  
"Of course I could. It wouldn't be fair though since I'm so great." The teachers laughed at this.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"I just wanted to visit James and see how he was doing. I had the week off and I figured that I would visit my brother. I needed to talk with you anyway. There were some things that you need to be filled in on." Dumbledore nodded and left the room with Gwen.  
  
"I wonder what that's about," Sirius said.  
  
"Gwen keeps Dumbledore up to speed since our parents can't. They have too much to do with the French government."  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, the marauders went upstairs. Lily took advantage of the quiet and sat in the common room alone. Gwen came through the portrait hole. Lily looked up.  
  
"Do you know where James is?"  
  
"They're upstairs planning pranks." Gwen shook her head and rolled her yes. She muttered something that sounded like "boys". She took a seat across from Lily.  
  
"What are you reading?" Lily held up the book. It was called 'Gone with the Wind'.  
  
"Oh, that's my favorite book. Even though it's a muggle book, I still love it."  
  
"I know. I love how the romantic tension. It kind of reminds me of my own tension."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Oh, I know all about you. James is such an idiot. I'm so sorry for the things he did to you. Did you know he made me tutor him in his spare time on how to be more gentlemanly around girls? I know. It's not very James- like. He's a moron but I love him."  
  
Lily silently agreed with her. No, she told herself. James is still the same as always. He will never change.  
  
"Well, Lily, I must be going. I need to rest for tomorrow. I get to go to classes with you tomorrow. Fun, I know."  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Why aren't you in school with us? Why do you have a job instead?"  
  
"Oh, I, well, ask James that one. I don't like to talk about it. Good night Lily."  
  
"Good night." Lily was just about to go to bed when she heard someone come down the boys staircases.  
  
A/N: Come on people. Review. I need some encouragement. Do you really like this story? If you don't then I'll delete it.  
  
Prongsgurl 


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
Lily turned to see who it was. Oh, it was James. She made to leave the room.  
  
"Lily, wait. I know that you hate me but I still want to talk to you." Lily glared at him but sat back down anyway.  
  
"The only reason that I'm going to talk to you is if you tell me one thing." James nodded. "If you and your sister are twins, then why isn't she in our year at school? Why does she have a job instead?" James smiled at this.  
  
"You were talking to her huh? Well, she doesn't like to talk about it because she thinks that she's bragging about it. She said something like, 'I don't want people to think that I'm some stuck up brat'. It's not like she cares what they think, but she doesn't like people making assumptions about her.  
  
"She started showing magical powers at the age of four. That's extremely early, even for a 'pureblood'. She started showing controlled magic at the age of seven. Dumbledore said that she would get bored at Hogwarts because everything would be too easy for her. At the age of nine, my parents sent her to an academy in Germany that focused on the gifted only. This school focused on people who were good at everything, not just one subject. She graduated form there when she was fourteen.  
  
"When she came out of the academy, the Minister wanted her to train to be an auror but work with inventing potions and new spells. She was brilliant at it. Some of the new spells we're learning in Charms and Transfiguration are invented by her. She has been an auror for a year now, only going when the situation gets dangerous. My parents are aurors too, but they also only go to dangerous situations. They also work in France for their Ministry." James said with a proud smile on his face.  
  
"Now why couldn't she just tell that to me? Would that have been so hard?"  
  
"For her, yes. She didn't want to seem like a stuck up perfect person. She hates being judged, just like I do." Lily looked at him. James's eyes were pleasing with her.  
  
"James, you earned your judgment, everything that I say about you is true."  
  
"Lily, why can't you see that I've changed? I want to be with you and you just see how I was that one day.  
  
"No, James. I see how you were. You ignored me with those feelings. You only want what you can't have." Lily stood up and walked to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"No, Lily. This time you're wrong. I don't want just because I can't have you. I love you. Why can't you see that?" James whispered. He put his face in his hands.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Lily was pointedly ignoring James's pleading eyes. She didn't want to fall in any traps. Just then a bunch of clapping was heard throughout the hall. Gwen had woken up. Apparently people just didn't know what to do with a celebrity in their wake.  
  
Gwen smiled and waved while quickly making their way over to Gryffindor table. Dumbledore had calmed everyone down and made them eat their breakfasts. Gwen tried almost as hard as Lily to ignore their stares. "Good morning."  
  
"Morning. You know Gwen, before you came along, we used to get star treatment like that," Sirius said while stuffing bacon in his mouth. Gwen told him to shut up. James was awoken from his trance when Remus laughed because Sirius choked on his bacon.  
  
"Hey sis. How's it going?" James asked his sister after giving her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"I'm tired. I feel good though because today I follow you around all day. Yes Sirius, even through classes."  
  
"Well, we better be good then or else Gwennie here will beat us," Sirius said mocking her. Gwen and James just rolled their eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Lily stared at James and Gwen. Maybe Gwen was right. Maybe James is an idiot but is loveable. Maybe James is right. Maybe he was an idiot but has changed. No, he is still the James that broke your heart. She couldn't help notice though, how he treated his sister. He treated her as if she was here for this little bit of time and could soon be gone. She had never seen him treat a girl like that before. He clearly cared about his sister's safety.  
  
A/N: Thank you peoples for reviewing. You're great. I hope you like this chapter. I might not be able to post this weekend because I have to run so many errands, write a biology paper, write and English paper, study for so many tests and quizzes. I do get to get new running shoes and my ears pierced for my 16th birthday. It's not until the March 28th though. Sorry for rambling. Review some more!!  
  
Next chapter: A day of classes with the Marauders. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
After breakfast, the Gryffindor seventh years made their way to their first class, Transfiguration. Gwen was walking with the Marauders talking and laughing. Lily and her friends were s little ways ahead of them. Her friends left her alone due to the fact that she was in deep thought. Lily didn't even notice when Gwen said hi to her.  
  
"Hi Lily." Lily just kept on walking. Gwen waved a hand in front of her face. "Lily?" Lily sprang to life at the calling of her name.  
  
"Oh, hey Gwen."  
  
"You seemed out of it. I said hi to you before and you didn't respond. What were you thinking about?" Lily didn't say anything due to the fact that James wouldn't stop staring at her. Gwen noticed this.  
  
"James, if you can't stare at something else, than move along." James looked down and walked faster. Gwen shook her head.  
  
"Thank you. I was just thinking about the conversation I had with James last night."  
  
"Did he tell you about me and then try to patch things up between you?" Lily nodded. "Don't worry about it. It should sink in soon enough that you don't like him. Bye Lily." Gwen waved and caught up with James. She hit him on the head softly and told him something. He looked down at the floor and then she gave him a hug. Then they entered the Transfiguration room.  
  
Lily couldn't help think that he didn't want James to leave her alone. Maybe she didn't want the message to sink in.  
  
~*~  
  
"Now, students, you will be learning the Vitas Spell. This spell brings inanimate objects to life. Now follow this wrist movement," she did a complicated spin with a flick, "and say Accidere Vitas. This should bring your mini statue come to life. You will test it by giving it a command to move to the left or right. DON"T set your statue to attack others." McGonagall looked pointedly at Sirius. "You may begin."  
  
~*~  
  
After an hour of practicing the new spell, only Sirius and James mastered it. This wasn't Lily's best class and had difficult with it. Clearly, everyone else did too. Gwen sat talking with the Gruesome Twosome. They were done and were allowed to have a free period.  
  
"STOP EVERYONE! This isn't working. Will Gwen please come up here?"  
  
"Professor McGonagall, I'm just observing today. I-"  
  
"Just get up here. Maybe you can teach them better. I'm going for a walk." Gwen stood at the front of the class while the Professor left.  
  
"Well, what is it you don't get? Is it the wrist movement or the incantation? I had trouble with the wrist movement." Remus raised his hand.  
  
"I think it's the wrist movement." Gwen nodded and proceeded to teach them the way to do it. They went back to work and she walked around teaching them the correct way to move their wrists. By the time McGonagall came back, everyone had the spell down.  
  
"Thank you Gwen. I needed a little break. Now, there will be a test on this with the next two spells we learn on Friday. Class dismissed." Sirius groaned. Today was a Tuesday.  
  
The students' next class was potions. It was obvious to them all that they hated it and the Slytherins. The Gryffindors always had potions with the Slytherins. It was always an action packed class.  
  
~*~  
  
"QUIET CLASS!" the greasy potions master called. He was Head of Slytherin and hated the Gryffindors. He hated James like you wouldn't understand. His father played pranks on him and abused him. It was horrible. "Today we have a very special guest, Gwendolyn Potter. Let's give her a round of applause." Gwen glared at him. James and Sirius were ready to attack and would've if Remus wasn't holding Sirius and James down.  
  
"Oh, it's my pleasure to be here for your class, Professor Herman," Gwen said sarcastically. Herman glared at her.  
  
"Today you will be working with a burning draught. This will burn holes through anything that it touched. Please wear your dragon hides gloves for it will take longer to burn through and it will give you time to take off the gloves. Begin!" Everyone jumped to work. James and Sirius were partnered while Gwen partnered with Lily. She was allowed to participate in classes.  
  
After working for about 20 minutes, Lily and Gwen had made a perfect burning draught. It would normally take 30 minutes but Gwen has had good experience with making these. Lily made it, Herman made sure that happened, but Gwen told her how to make it shorter. When Lily placed it on his desk, he couldn't find any way to punish her.  
  
A few minutes later, Snape's cauldron exploded all over the front of the room. Students screamed and some had to run to Madam Pomfrey's. Herman dismissed all of the students to their common rooms. Gwen ran to find the Marauders. She hit James upside the head.  
  
"Did you even think that someone could've gotten hurt?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Sirius, I don't want to hear it. I'm tired of this. You four have to shape up. You're going to be out of here soon. You know James, Mom and Dad don't read those letters anymore. I have to write the apologies. It's getting really old James."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Yes, well, at least you know how to pick your battles. I'm happy that you did it during that class and not during Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
  
~*~  
  
They all had lunch. James and Sirius had received detentions for doing this stunt. They then had them removed because Gwen pointed out that they didn't have any real proof that they did it.  
  
"Don't think that because I got you out of one detention that you're still off the hook. It was very wrong of you two."  
  
They then had a free period in which they could do whatever they wanted. The time was spent towards Gwen helping with all their homework. She was a genius, after all.  
  
~*~  
  
The students then had DADA. Professor White taught this class. Gwen was friends with him because they were aurors together. HE quit because he was offered the teaching position.  
  
"Today class, we will be working with dueling. I'm sure you all know what dueling is by now. We have the luck of having the best dueler in the world with us today. I don't think I've ever seen anyone shoot out spells faster than Gwen. How about you and I duel Gwen?"  
  
"Um, well, I'm just observing."  
  
"Just get up there Gwen." James pushed his sister up to the front of the room.  
  
"Why is she so reluctant to do this stuff?" Lily asked James.  
  
"She gets really into duels. She's afraid that she might hurt someone if it's not in a controlled area. If things happen to get out of hand though, I'll try to stop them. She also doesn't like to appear like a perfect brat. She hates people judging her, remember?" Lily nodded.  
  
The duel began.  
  
"Experlliarmus!" Whit yelled. Gwen's wand flew out of her hand. She flicked her wrist and it came flying back.  
  
"Vocatimus!" Whit was thrown off of his back. He regained his composure.  
  
"Rictusempra!"  
  
"Protego!" The spell was bounced back to him. White started giggling and couldn't stop until he performed the counter-curse. The battle went on until Gwen blew his arm up.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I forgot that it was only a demonstration. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't worry about it. How do I get this back on?"  
  
"OH! Um... Oh yeah. Attachetant." His arm attached itself back to his body. The class got in pairs to work with dueling.  
  
~*~  
  
At dinner, Lily thought about how much she learned about Gwen and James. She learned a lot of information about James that she never knew. She never really thought that he cared about girls, even when they were friends. Why did he have to be like that if he really wasn't? Lily thought about this all through dinner.  
  
A/N: I'm SOOOOO SORRY for not updating. I love you all but I had a very busy week with bio paper, track practice starting, dealing with friends, etc, etc. Crazy messed up world we live in eh? If anyone has anything that they would like to see, don't hesitate to give your opinions. I would love them. Please review.  
  
Prongsgurl 


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten  
  
The time had come for Gwen's visit to end. There was a feast in her name the last night she spent in the castle. Everyone cheered for her and regretted to see her go.  
  
"I don't know why everyone is getting all bent out of shape. I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon," she had said.  
  
Gwen sat with the Marauders and Lily's friends. Occasionally, she would get up and visit people she knew or had met and gave them hugs and good byes. Everything was great.  
  
Halfway through dinner, a shrill screaming sound filled the Great Hall. The color from Gwen's face drained. She looked up at Dumbledore as he was staring at her. She pulled a black pager out of her pocket. She read what it had said. Her eyes got wide. She looked at James and gave him a hug and a kiss.  
  
"James, I love you. Always remember that, okay? Good. Bye guys." She waved at everyone at the table before tearing out of the Hall. Dumbledore stood up and followed her out, but at a much slower pace with McGonagall at close behind. James was still staring at where his sister had been just moments before. Sirius reached out across the table and patted him on the shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry James."  
  
Remus was sympathetic also. "Yeah, James, she'll be okay." James nodded and left the Hall.  
  
Lily leaned over towards Remus. "Where did she go?"  
  
"She's an auror. There obviously has been a deatheater attack and they need her to be there. James hates it when anyone in his family goes on an attack site."  
  
"He really hates it though when his sister goes. She's like his absolute best friend, even more than me. They know each others deep dark secrets and know even more about them then they know themselves. That's why he gets depressed whenever she goes on something like this Lily," Sirius explained.  
  
"Why don't you go talk to him then?" Lily asked. Remus shook his head.  
  
"You see, we try all of the time. We say the same things over and over again. He doesn't find it comforting though. He wants us to leave him alone."  
  
"Well couldn't-"  
  
"If you're so worried about him, why don't you go comfort him?" Sirius suggested. Lily got up and went to find James.  
  
"She likes him you know, even if she won't admit it."  
  
~*~  
  
Lily searched everywhere. The Quidditch pitch, the classroom corridors, the common room, and the kitchens were all places that she checked. She stood in the common room facing the boys' stairs debating whether or not to go up there. She stood staring for two minutes.  
  
Lily came to her conclusion. Who cares what people think, James needs someone now. Lily walked up the stairs and knocked on James's door softly.  
  
"James, it's me Lily. Can I come in?" A grunt was her response. She took that as a yes and opened the door. "Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Why are you here Lily?"  
  
"I thought that you might like some company. Misery likes company, you know." James smiled a little. "I heard about why your sister left James." He groaned and rolled over on his stomach putting a pillow over his head.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be fine." Lily rubbed James's back comfortingly. She felt him tense at her touch, but then become at ease. "You know that this is her job and she has to do it. I know it doesn't make this any easier but you have to understand that. The other aurors there wouldn't do anything to put her in immediate danger." James turned over again. Lily's hand lay on his stomach. She didn't move it.  
  
Lily just looked at James. The way his hair laid unkempt and his glasses were askew. He looked so cute there and so...vulnerable. Lily now understood what Gwen had been saying to her a few days ago. James had changed. Lily liked it.  
  
"How do you always know the right thing to say?" Lily smirked.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans. How could I not know what to say?" she joked. James laughed. He then looked at her hand. Lily still hadn't removed it from his stomach. She looked down at it and removed it quickly. James frowned. He reached over and held her hand. Lily felt butterflies in her stomach. What is this, she thought.  
  
James sat up never loosing eye contact with her. They stared at each other for a few moments. Suddenly James moved in slowly. Lily started to panic. She found herself wanting this. That's what scared her. She was also scared to find herself slowly moving in too.  
  
Then their lips touched. Fireworks went off in their brains. It was nothing like they had ever felt before. James had kissed his fair share of girls, but Lily really was different. He felt complete with her. He felt like if she wasn't touching him, he would die. Lily felt the same way. This was exactly how she imagined her first kiss to feel like.  
  
It was a simple, innocent kiss that could only be shared by two people in love. They didn't realize it yet but they were perfect for each other. After a few moments of this, they pulled apart.  
  
They stared into each other's eyes and came to an agreement. They were never going to leave each other alone until they died. They leaned in for their second kiss.  
  
Outside the door, Sirius and Remus gave each other a high five. There job was complete. All they had to do was get them to fall in love. They were perfect for each other. Walking down into the common room, they discussed who they should play match maker with next.  
  
A/N: I loved this chapter. I felt like they needed to get a move on with their first kiss. You'll find out what happened to Gwen. I have to go to school now so review and I'll post more when I get home!  
  
Prongsgurl 


End file.
